This invention relates to compositions for treating and/or preventing fungal infections.
There is an increasing need for novel antifungal agents which are effective against opportunistic mycotic infections by such agents as Candida, Aspergillus, Cryptococcus and Pneumocystis carinii. The present treatments, i.e., amphotericin B and fluconazole, are inadequate due to their toxicity and resistance selection. The compositions of the present invention are considered to be both safe and fungicidal.
The compositions of the present invention contain a compound which is useful as an antibiotic, especially as an antifungal agent or as an antiprotozoal agent. As an antifungal agent, it is useful for the control of both filamentous fungi and yeast. It is especially adaptable to be employed for the treatment of mycotic infections in mammals, especially those caused by Candida species such as C. albicans, C. tropicalis, C. krusei, C. glabrata and C. pseudotropicalis, and Aspergillus species such as A. fumigatus, A. flavus and A. niger. In particular, the compositions contain a compound which has been found effective against putatively Amphotericin B and Fluconazole-resistant Candida isolates. The compositions are also useful for the treatment and/or prevention of Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia to which immune compromised patients, such as those suffering from AIDS, are especially susceptible.
The compositions of the present invention are safe, stable, lyophilized dosage forms for reconstitution which are particularly useful for delivering antifungal agents to patients in need of such agents.